Nikkirosety
Description Just some videos meant for family & friends. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crVLZnh7zcg 2:21 Pokey Pummel Battle - Who Wins? 919 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03bO2uxcnN0 0:50 Brandon Laughing at Weird Noises 1K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yeZAxCN0BXA 2:26 Wii Boxing: DJ vs. Joseph 248 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBRVf5NimHs 0:08 Ty TV 474 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__JqYSrnPfg 2:26 UFB Game Over 366 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21YOZRk4jhk 1:30 UFB Highlight - Kevin's pitches 220 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjTGWFg1Mqk 7:00 LV Western High School 2005 - Senior Year Slideshow (1 of 3) 1.4K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImKcR5uNPwA 7:47 LV Western High School 2005 - Senior Year Slideshow (2 of 3) 1.7K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVlMIx5xUf4 7:30 LV Western High School 2005 - Senior Year Slideshow (3 of 3) 1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6UffTqlkKk 3:38 UFB Champ Game Highlights 1.5K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPKbUELJ-V4 0:19 UFB on Three, on Me - Huddle 240 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwimJtahP8U 3:28 Going to Hawaii 350 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpcUabNTBpM 1:54 Waking up Nicole, Round 1 376 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=706DKzfibZw 1:32 Waking up Nicole, Round 2 121 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SQ5uQB-UzE 1:14 Nicole sucking on Mark's foot 17K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_W_VazOsZHw 2:46 WHS 2005 Student Council Slideshow 449 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYP6ETAXdNY 2:55 Keyo Fox's 20th Bday Slideshow 185 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rt7h8Csi9Fc 3:16 Ty Kids Family Pillow Fight 2.9K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KBFBMVKoVo 3:36 Jeremy is "The Real Slim Shady' 518 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVF2rg5u3KM 1:25 Kevin is 'In The Air Tonight' 233 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aulLUgUKXTE 4:19 Prentyce "Just Called To Say I Love You" 560 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD9XHyHLeMU 0:42 Brandon on the iSight 'Happy Birthday' 177 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWFoxp1M5S4 2:46 Willie, Prentyce, and Jeremy - "You Don't Have To Call" 208 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAu0TeA8IOc 2:59 Anthony shows 'em who's "Bad" 179 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TEyq65-SfA 2:28 Playing Cranium Pop 5 (Part 1): Anthony, Keyo, and Willie 432 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyUf-CKp1Jc 0:51 Debby: 2 Girls 1 Cup Reaction 302 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SitMiGzZPUY 1:15 Playing Balderdash (Part 1): Cedric 5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAQ9wY2Opfc 5:00 Playing Cranium Pop 5 (Part 2): Jeremy, Linda, and Lily 228 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsaJ7AnEKIc 3:10 Playing Cranium Pop 5 (Part 3): Kevin, Jeremy, and Ashley 159 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_00Sip1mPE 7:53 Prentyce Albright's - Discrimination Project 96 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTM5GAeEn84 2:36 Frito Frito "Fried" Ice Cream 83K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7KxvpHh0_o 1:11 Mount Charleston Sledding 624 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lH_NmmKZrY 1:08 May Belle: 2 Girls 1 Cup Reaction 225 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RmJUXX613I 2:33 Prentyce, Brandon, and the Curtain 217 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4g90d1xlaU 0:36 Pool Pumper : Toby 282 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEWq3zyAbCw 1:10 Chriselle and Mary Rose on Photobooth 362 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bde1xmgciA 0:23 Brandon is a jerk! 221 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKpVJqv0378 1:34 Miss You Mama Dada 90 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNYF7ZHk8ZM 0:09 Arial winks! 68 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZlXNE-R0TU 0:41 Hana's Goodbye 64 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bqi8AahVgnY 1:00 The Baby Souljah Boy 156 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ubzd2erBs8 0:34 Hana Sings Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star 148 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCE_nYfdJmg 0:59 Hana and Her Dirty Ol' Feet 1.2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVs7Bd9Pqig 0:10 Daphne Roars 151 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD-0VrCgwm0 1:01 Dance Heads - Prentyce and Richie 98 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrRXmbbhXo0 1:42 Happy Birthday Jonas! 76 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irXnopt76VE 0:05 Advice from Brandon: Stomach Ache 183 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWJwxpQ1mEU 0:08 The Dougie on 'Kinect Adventures' 6.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrBbtxvBdE8 0:07 Hana's Booty Shake 981 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6THPXZcqvi8 0:08 Shake Weight, One-Handed 148 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVUSlkUQ3-4 0:35 Scientific Process Dance starring Christine 806 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5k1nLlsRJg 0:13 What is a matador? 153 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QjTHfFommU 0:08 Toby Asking a Serious Question 100 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYeg1WF9KxI 2:14 Barnyard Moosical starring Bea 222 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niV9CUqLwNo 4:39 My tagged photos in Pummelvision 31 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WriCHy-0nh4 0:25 Riding on the ATV 77 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaR0_ijXsTU 0:52 Brandon's 2 Year Old Interview 164 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab-4ei8YFgA 1:09 New Years Day at Mt. Charleston | Las Vegas, NV 63 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VczwJYVx-HI 2:36 Hana Doing Homework 54 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FegxCjKdInk 2:04 Day at Spring Mountain Ranch State Park 226 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gotkxiBteZg 4:51 Family Game Night 5-25-14 43 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y97AsDA-Aic 3:01 UFB Game Slideshow | 2-8-15 69 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TUzjKXMPdA 2:06 Our Adventure in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter 37 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oijprCNOVs 0:59 Nia and her flower girl dress. #TYGHT2015 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCSmwX0xi6s 0:40 Universal Studios Raptor Encounter 65 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yHwK2TWz-M 1:15 Bean Boozled - Canned Dog Food + Throw Up 97 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSIb0js15tI 2:09 Nikko's First Food | June 2017 126 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57vP47YwNqg 1:55 Nikko Rolling | June 2017 68 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMPLN5Zguf8 2:57 Nikko's First Sippy Cup | May 2017 21 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvjZGeSx6EA 1:08 Nikko in the Otterroo | July 5, 2017 25 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoK3Ln5LVmA 2:48 Nikko’s Philippines Vacation | July/August 2017 34 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zuYpkG-toc 2:41 Nikko’s First Swim | July 22, 2017 9 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNb1ORdbyM0 2:08 Nikko’s First Calamansi | August 2017 | Starring Christine Lee 26 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvjSoHcx5XQ 3:35 Baby Albright #2 Gender Reveal 509 views2 months ago nikkirosety Category:YouTube